Aishiteru yo, Naruto!
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: judul nggak sesuai... just read and review please. yaoi yaoi yaoi... awassss... moga suka, ne?
1. Chapter 1

Kuu-cchi

Aishiteru yo, Naruto!

―**サスーナル―**

Disc: Masashi punya Naruto

This Fict is mine.

Rate T

Pair: …xnaru, …xnarux…

Genrenya kalian tentuin sendiri aja. Kuu bingung.

Awas! Ini cerita BxB alias gay alias yaoi, bagi yang nggak suka bisa klik back. Kalo tetep nekat Kuu nggak nangung ya. –sebenernya aman di baca sih. Cuma konfliknya aja yang agak lebay-, banya typo dan cerita aneh bin gaje. Tapi semoga suka ya… enjoy, and happy reading… ^^

―**サスーナル―**

Chapter 1

-Liburan Musim Panas-

**-****ナルト****-**

Hari yang cerah seperti ini, enaknya melakukan apa? Tentu saja bersenang-senang di pantai. Itu pendapat sebagian orang, tapi bagaimana dengan pendapatku? Hmmm, aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas dengan berwisata alam. Hiking dan merasakan udara segar yang di hasilkan oleh pohon yang rindang. Yah, bisa di bilang aku ini termasuk pecinta alam, banyak kegiatanku saat berlibur kuhabiskan dengan alam. Tapi jangan kalian panggil aku tarzan ya. Hehehe. Hari ini pun aku pergi ke daerah Osaka, menjelajahi semua tempat yang berunsur alam. Sudah hampir semua tempat yang ada di Jepang kukunjungi, terutama di bagian alamnya. Biasanya aku berkemah 3 hari di hutan, setelah itu, baru aku pindah ke tempat lain. Bahkan Kaa-san bilang, kalau hutan itu rumah kedua bagiku. Sedangkan Tou-san bilang, aku ini anak hutan. Pernah sekali, Ojii-sama bertanya pada Tou-san, apa benar aku ini anak mereka.

Yah, itu dulu sih. Sekarang Ojii-sama sudah tenang di sana. Ah, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Haloo minna, watashi wa Namikaze Naruto-desu, yoroshiku. Usiaku, hmm baru 17 tahun, hobiku? Tak usah ditanya, kalian pasti taulah apa hobiku. Tentu saja segala hal yang berbau alam. Tapi bukan alam baka lho ya… Sebenarnya aku mempunyai tugas yang sangat penting di keluarga Namikaze, sebagai anak tunggal dan juga pewaris Namikaze corp. tapi apa mau dikata, aku nggak suka hal-hal berbau bisnis, Tou-san juga udah angkat tangan dengan sikapku ini, sedangkan Kaa-san, dia selalu mendukung atas apa yang aku lakukan. Bahkan mereka tak khawatir jika aku tak mendapatkan warisan, mereka tau aku bisa hidup tanpa uang. Terkadang aku berkemah bersama kedua orang tuaku, itu sangat menyenangkan.

Ada lagi, ini termasuk hal yang menarik untuk kalian tau, tak ada public yang tau, kecuali kolega-kolega Tou-san, bahwa aku ini putra tunggal dan pewaris utama Namikaze corp. jadi aku bisa sekolah di sekolah yang sederhana, sekolah yang banyak kegiatan alamnya, meski nanti dirumah aku harus belajar extra, karena Tou-san dan Kaa-san tak mau aku tertinggal dari peradaban. Dan aku sangat bersyukur, karena meski terlihat bodoh, otakku ini jenius lho. Nggak ada maksud untuk menyombongkan diri, beneran deh.

"aaaahh… akhirnya sampai jugaaa~" memang perjalanan yang cukup berat, tapi aku puas dengan apa yang aku dapatkan sekarang, pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan. Air terjun yang benar-benar indah. Segera kudirikan tenda di tempat yang nyaman, ini adalah tujuan terakhirku. Setelah 2 hari disini, aku akan pulang. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, apa aku tak takut dengan keadaan alam yang sama sekali belum pernah kukenal? Tentu saja tidak, karena disini aku tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk mengganggu ketenangan alam, asal kita tak berniat buruk dan selalu menghargai alam, aku yakin, alam pasti akan menghargai dan menjaga kita juga.

Setelah tenda berdiri, aku segera ke sungai yang terdapat air terjunya, airnya sangat jernih, benar-benar belum tercemar. Dan tak akan kubiarkan mereka tercemar. Aku membasuh wajahku dengan air yang sejuk itu.

"segarnyaaa.. Kyuu.. kau juga harus mandi." Ah ya, aku tak benar-benar sendiri saat berkemah di alam. Karena ada rubah kesayanganku, namanya Kyuubi. Dia kutemukan terluka di gunung saat aku hiking, itu terjadi sekitar 2 tahun lalu, segera saja kuobati dia, setelah itu kutinggalkan dia d tempat yang aman, tapi dia terus mengikutiku, akhirnya kujadikan dia teman, kami berteman. Ya, Kyuu bukanlah peliharaanku, melainkan temanku. Dan tak pernah sedetikpun terlintas di pikiranku untuk menjinakkannya.

"grr…" kurasa Kyuu tak suka air.

"ya sudah kalau tak mau. Aku mandiii~ byuuur~" aku melompat ke sungai yang tidak begitu dalam, segarnya.. aku berenang kesana-kemari, benar-benar seperti orang yang tak pernah melihat air selama setahun deh. Setelah puas, aku menepi, kulihat Kyuu sedang menjilati bulu-bulunya. Hal yang kami berdua sukai adalah, warna orange. Aku suka warna orange, dan secara kebetulan, bulu Kyuu berwarna orange kemerahan.

"kau jorok Kyuu, masa Cuma menjilati bulumu saja sih. Benar-benar deh." Sepertinya dia tak peduli dengan apa yang aku katakana, yah.. itu sudah biasa sih, karena setiap kami berkemah di tempat yang dekat dengan airnya, aku selalu seperti ini, Kyuu juga begini. Hahaha, benar-benar teman sejati.

"apa kau lapar Kyuu?" tanyaku, kulihat dia sedang meringkuk, kurasa dia lapar, terlihat dari rekasinya yang bersemangat saat bersangkutan dengan makanan.

"kau berburulah. Tapi ingat, jangan merusak apapun milik alam. Kau mengerti?" kataku, dia mengibaskan ekornya lalu pergi kedalam hutan, sedangkan aku mencoba untuk memancing ikan, siapa tau aja dapat. Kalaupun tidak, tadi di sekitar hutan aku mendapatkan jamur mitsutake.

"hmm.. ternyata ikannya nggak mau kumakan ya." Haha, hari ini aku kurang beruntung, tak ada ikan yang mau memakan umpanku, jadi kuhentikan saja acara memancingku. Lebih baik aku segera mencari kayu bakar. Semoga saja Kyuu kenyang. Kalau nggak ya terpaksa dia harus mau makan jamur matsutake.

"yak, segini cukup lah untuk 2 hari." Aku nggak suka terlalu banyak membakar kayu, bisa mencemari hutan. Untuk penerangan di malam hari, aku hanya mengandalkan sinar bulan. Selama ini juga selalu begitu, api unggun hanya untuk memasak saja. untuk minumnya, aku lebih suka minum air sungai. Sudah mulai gelap, tapi kenapa Kyuu belum kembali ya.

Jangan-jangan dia nyasar. Heh, masa iya Kyuu sampai nyasar. Mungkin dia sedang pesta atau mendapat teman baru di hutan ini. Aku membakar jamur matsutake yang sudah kucuci dan kubumbui dengan garam. Lalu membakarnya, perutku sudah minta diisi ini. Benar-benar lapar.

"grrr.."

"hm? Kau sudah kenyang kawan?" kuusap kepalanya saat dia mendekat, sepertinya dia senang kuperlakukan seperti itu, dia hanya mendengkur pelan.

"kau lelah ya? Atau tak dapat mangsa yang tepat?" kulihat dia sedikit lemas, menidurkan kepalanya di pahaku, apa dia sakit ya.

"kau sakit kawan?" tanyaku, benar-benar seperti orang bodoh, tapi itulah caraku dan Kyuu dekat, dia selalu kuajak bicara meskipun aku dan dia tak paham satu sama lain. Kuelus punggungnya, mungkin dia kelelahan.

"kalau kau sakit, besok kita pulang ya. Aku juga lusa udah masuk sekolah." Entah kenapa napsu makanku jadi hilang setelah melihat Kyuu lemas begini.

Setelah mematikan api, aku segera tidur, Kyuu seperti biasa, tak mau tidur di tenda bersamaku. Aku sedikit cemas dengan keadaannya, tapi apa boleh buat, dia sendiri tak mau masuk, kalau kupaksa yang ada aku malah di terkamnya nanti, jadi ya kubiarkan saja. Lagipula dia itu kuat. Segera aku tidur, rasanya badanku capek sekali. Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku harus bangun dan segera berbenah.

-Kediaman Namikaze-

"tadaimaaa…" teriakku di depan gerbang rumah, sejujurnya ini tak pantas disebut rumah, lebih cocok di sebut kastil bangsawan di tengah hutan. Selain ukurannya yang sangat besar dan luas, juga karena banyak sekali pepohonan yang ada, siapa lagi kalo bukan aku yang menanamnya.

"okaerinasai, Naruto-sama" entah sejak kapan, ada berderetan pelayan yang menyambutku, mereka berbaris disepanjang jalan menuju ke pintu rumah.

"iya, apa Kaa-san dan Tou-san ada dirumah?" tanyaku sambil lalu, Kyuu terlihat mengikutiku, meski itu membuat para maid baru, toh Kyuu juga tak berminat dengan daging mereka.

"belum Naruto-sama. Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama tadi berangkat ke Italy, ada undangan dari kerabat." Jawab Iruka, dia kepala butler disini, orang kepercayaan Tou-san.

"ya sudah, aku mandi dulu." Segera kuletakkan tasku, dan berjalan kearah kolam renang. Tentu saja diikuti beberapa maid dan butler, tak lupa, Kyuu juga mengikutiku,

"ayo mandi Kyuu, kau sudah tak mandi beberapa hari ini." Setelah melepas baju dan hanya tersisa boxer saja, aku segera menceburkan diri ke kolam renang.

Byyuuurr..

**-****ナルト****-**

―**サスーナル―**

Naruto Nampak sangat menikmati acara berenangnya, dia hampir sempurna dalam segala segi. Tubuhnya tinggi proporsional, tidak gemuk juga tidak kurus, badannya cukup terbentuk, perutnya sixpack, dengan rambut pirang sebahu, mata biru cerah, secerah langit di siang hari yang cerah, wajahnya rupawan, memiliki kulit tan yang eksotis, ditambah tiga pasang kumis kucing yang sudah ada sejak lahir. Dan lagi, sebagai keturunan Namikaze, tentu saja dia memiliki otak yang cerdas, namun tak menampakkan kecerdasan otaknya. Jika ke sekolah, selalu membawa hewan, ah bukan tapi teman rubahnya, Kyuubi. Dan kebetulan sekolah yang Naruto tempati itu boleh membawa binatang.

Setiap harinya, Naruto berjalan kaki ke sekolah, kalian ingat kan, tak ada public yang tau bahwa Naruto itu putra dari Namikaze. Orang tua Naruto tak ada maksud untuk menyembunyikan ataupun tak mengakui anak mereka, tapi itu permintaan putra tercinta mereka. Disekolah, Naruto lebih dikenal sebagai Naruto Uzumaki, jadi tak ada seorangpun yang curiga.

"phuah… hoi Kyuu, mandiii~" Naruto menarik ekor Kyuubi sampai rubah orange itu nyebur kekolam, sempat membuat khawatir pelayan yang ada, tapi sepertinya Kyuu tak masalah dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"ahahaha… segar bukan Kyuu." Seru Naruto, sedangkan Kyuubi Nampak asik berenang dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Sebelumnya Naruto sudah menepi dan duduk di tepi kolam. Mengingat Kyuubi sangat kotor. Buktinya air kolam yang tadinya jernih, sekarang menjadi coklat kemerahan.

"maaf Naruto-sama, kenapa di tubuh rubah itu ada darahnya?" Tanya seorang maid.

"namanya Kyuu, jangan pernah kau memanggilnya 'rubah itu' lagi. Karena dia habis berburu, mungkin ada bagian tubuhnya yang terluka, Iruka tolong kau panggilkan Ny. Inuzuka sekarang." Perintah Naruto, segera Iruka menurutinya, sedangkan maid yang bernama Haku tadi hanya diam menunduk.

"hei, kau kan masih baru, tak prlu merasa bersalah begitu, tolong kau ambilkan jus jeruk untukku ya, Haku." Pinta Naruto, yah meskipun ada banyak sekali pelayan di semua kediaman Namikaze, Naruto hapal semua nama mereka, bahkan pelayan baru yang baru saja masuk.

"baik Naruto-sama" segera Haku pergi mengambilkan pesanan Naruto.

"dasar, Ebisu apa semua maid baru ditempatkan dirumah ini?" Tanya Naruto pada pelayan laki-laki yang selalu memakai kacamata hitam itu.

"tidak Naruto-sama, hanya beberapa maid saja yang ada disini. Salah satunya Haku." Naruto mengangguk. Kemudia ia melihat kearah Kyuu yang nampaknya telah selesai dan mengibaskan tubuhnya untuk mengeringkan diri.

"hey Kyuu, sini kukeringkan." Kyuubi dengan segera menghampiri Naruto yang sudah siap dengan handuk ditangannya, para pelayan yang melihatnya tersenyum. Mereka sangat kagum pada majikannya yang satu ini, begitu peduli pada alam dan lingkungan, seolah-olah menjadi satu juga dengan mereka.

"Naruto-sama, Ny. Inuzuka sudah tiba." Ucap seorang butler, sepertinya Iruka sedang mengurus butler baru lagi.

"selamat pagi, Namikaze-sama." Sapa Ny. Inuzuka penuh hormat, sepertinya hari ini dia membawa putranya, Kiba.

"selamat pagi juga bibi, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku bukan Tou-san."

"ahaha, anda memang berbeda dari Minato-sama, Naruto-sama."

"bisa tidak, memanggilku tanpa embel-embel '-sama'?"

"baiklah Naruto-san, ada apa dengan Kyuubi? Apa dia sakit lagi?" dengan segera Ny. Inuzuka menghampiri Kyuu dan memeriksanya.

"entahlah, kemarin setelah selesai berburu dia nampak lesu." Naruto mengusap lembut kepala Kyuu, Kiba memperhatikan pemuda sebaya yang ada di depannya ini.

'dia terlihat bodoh, tapi sangat menyayangi peliharaannya' batin Kiba, sedikit kagum dengan sikap Naruto.

"kurasa dia hanya butuh penyegaran saja, kulihat dia sudah tak apa-apa, sudah semangat seperti biasanya."

"hey sobat, kau mau mempermainkanku ya, dasar anak nakal." Ucap Naruto menjitak pelan kepala Kyu, lalu memeluknya.

"syukurlah kau tak apa Kyuu. Terima kasih ya bibi. Oh, ini anak bibi ya?" Tanya Naruto melihat kearah Kiba, sedangkan yang di tatap terlihat kaget dan gugup.

"iya, itu putraku yang bodoh. Maafkan dia kalo dia tak sopan ya." Naruto hanya tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kiba.

"hai.. namaku Naruto. Salam kenal." Seperti biasa, Naruto memberikan senyuman lima jarinya. Kiba jadi bengong dibuatnya, terpesona akan ketampanan yang terpancar dari wajah Naruto.

"aku.. Inuzuka Kiba." Mereka berjabat tangan sebentar.

"kalau begitu, kami permisi ya, Naruto-san." Pamit Ny. Inuzuka,

"tidak ikut sarapan bersamaku bi? Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang tidak ada dirumah. Jadi aku tak ada yang menemani sarapan." Sepertinya ajakan Naruto di terima dua anggota keluarga Inuzuka itu.

Setelah sarapan, mereka berpamitan, sedangkan Naruto bersiap-siap ke sekolahnya.

"astaga… pantas aja aku tak asing dengan seragam yang dipakai Kiba tadi."

"ada apa Naruto-sama?" Tanya Kakashi, kepala penjaga di rumah besar itu.

"ah, tidak. Sepertinya hari ini bakal ada keributan di sekolah. Kalo gitu, aku berangkat dulu Kakashi-san. Ayo Kyuu" Naruto berjalan dengan diikuti Kyuubi di belakang, sekilas Naruto memang nampak seperti pemuda lainnya.

"hati-hati dijalan Naruto-sama."

―**サスーナル―**

To be continued…

Mind to review? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Kuu-cchi

Aishiteru yo, Naruto!

―**サスーナル―**

Disc: Masashi punya Naruto

This Fict is mine.

Rate T

Pair: …xnaru, …xnarux…

Genrenya kalian tentuin sendiri aja. Kuu bingung.

Awas! Ini cerita BxB alias gay alias yaoi, bagi yang nggak suka bisa klik back. Kalo tetep nekat Kuu nggak nangung ya. –sebenernya aman di baca sih. Cuma konfliknya aja yang agak lebay-, banya typo dan cerita aneh bin gaje. Tapi semoga suka ya… enjoy, and happy reading… ^^

―**サスーナル―**

Chapter 2

-Di sekolah-

"hari pertama di kelas baru.. ayo Kyuu." Naruto berjalan santai masuk ke gerbang sekolah itu, sekolah yang lumayan besar. Kyuubi dengan setia mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, sudah dua tahun ini Kyuubi bertingkah seperti bodyguard Naruto. Meski pada awalnya Kyuu tak suka dengan murid-murid yang mendekati Naruto, tapi akhirnya dia terbiasa juga.

"ohayou minna~~" sapa Naruto memasuki kelas, kelas cukup lengang.

"ohayou Naru. Mana Kyuu?" Tanya Gaara.

"main di taman, biasalah dia tak suka dikelas."

"padahal hari ini aku bawa Shukaku lho." Terlihat seekor musang kecil berwarna coklat. Naruto tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Shukaku.

"kau hampiri saja dia, Kyuu ada dibawah pohon apel thu." Sepertinya Shukaku mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, dengan cepat, dia melompat dari jemdela.

"musangmu nekat Gaara." Naruto duduk disebelah Gaara, yaah mereka teman semeja sih. Namanya Sabaku no Gaara, anaknya pendiam tapi jika bersama Naruto, dia seperti bersama kakaknya sendiri. Jadi bisa bersikap terbuka dan leluasa.

"dia kan seperti dirimu, selalu ingin bersama dengan temannya."

"ahaha… iya, padahal kemarin mereka habis berkelahi kan. Dasar, mereka sama seperti kita ya." Meski Gaara tak pandai memahami apa yang hewan inginkan, tapi dia cukup tau sikap Shukaku yang menyukai dan mengejar Kyuu.

"lalu? Aku siapanya?"

"kau tentu Kyuu, kalian mirip sih."

"berarti kau Shukaku, apa kau juga menyukaiku, seeperti Shukaku yang mengejar dan menyukai Kyuu?" Gaara innocent banget deh.

"are? Maksudnya apa?"

"tadi kau bilang, kita mirip mereka kan? Apa kau juga menyukaiku dan mengejarku terus, Naru?" Naruto paham arah bicara Gaara, ditepuknya pelan kepala Gaara.

"kau ini, kita ini sama-sama lelaki, mana mungkin menjalin cinta seperti itu kan. Aku memang menyukaimu Gaara, tapi sebagai teman dan sahabat. Nggak lebih." Terlihat Gaara sedikit tak suka dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto.

"ada apa? Bukankah kau straight? Akupun juga begitu."

"nggak Naru, aku menyukaimu. Benar-benar menyukaimu. Suka sebagai Gaara dan Naruto. Bukan teman, sahabat ataupun saudara."

"are? Jadi… kau jatuh cinta padaku, begitu?" Gaara mengangguk mantap. Benar-benar membuat kepala Naruto terasa pening. Naruto menghela napas berat.

"apa aku salah, Naru?" Tanya Gaara, nadanya terdengar sedih

"eh? Aduh… bukan begitu Gaara, mencintai ataupun menyukai seseorang itu tidak salah, tapi kan seharusnya jangan padaku. Seharusnya kau mencintai gadis, buka seorang lelaki sepertiku Gaara."

"tapi aku sukanya padamu. Kenapa kamu nggak mau menerimaku Naru? Apa aku seburuk itu." Ucap Gaara menundukkan kepalanya, dia terlihat sedih sekali.

"bukan itu Gaara, kamu nggak buruk. Kamu tampan dan baik, dan kamu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku Gaara. Lagipula, apa yang kau lihat dariku?"

"kamu baik Naruto, kamu peduli pada lingkungan dan teman. Aku tak pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya. Kamu yang pertama dan terakhir Naruto." Gaara kembali menundukkan kepalanya, meredam emosi yang tampak di wajahnya. Naruto mengusap lembut kepala Gaara.

"arigato, aku menyayangimu Gaara, sebagai teman dan adikku."

"kau jahat.."

"baiklah baiklah… kita coba jalani hubungan ini, buat aku menyimpang Gaara." Gaara terlihat senang mendengar ucapan Naruto, segera saja dipeluknya pemuda blonde itu..

"makasih Naru, aku senang sekali…. " Naruto tersenyum, memeluk tubuh Gaara.

"tapi ingat, jangan kendor ya semangat belajarmu." Gaara mengangguk.

"ada lagi Gaara, aku punya sebuah rahasia, apa kau mau tau?" bisik Naruto lirih, membuat rasa penasaran Gaara melonjak.

"iyaa.. apa itu Naru?"

"nanti pulang sekolah, kau ikut aku ya. Pasti kau tau nanti. Mungkin kau akan kabur atau membenciku." Gaara terlihat bingung, baru aja mau nanya, tapi Yamato-sensei udah keburu masuk. Pelajara pun dimulai, Yamato-sensei menerangkan tentang bagaimana cara menanam dan merawat pohon dengan baik, meskipun hanya sepele, tapi banyak manusia yang tidak paham betul mengenai hal yang satu ini, padahal peran pohon sangat penting untuk bumi ini.

Teng teng..

Bel tanda pelajaran usai telah berbunyi, tapi sepertinya para siswa asik mendengarkan penjelasan Yamato-sensei.

"baiklah anak-anak, ada tugas untuk kalian, minggu depan dikumpulkan ya. Tolong kalian buat pengamatan terhadap pohon yang ada disekitar rumah kalian, apa manfaat dan fungsi pohon itu di rumah kalian, tugas kelompok ya, satu kelompok 2 orang. Kalian bagi sendiri kelompoknya, selamat siang."

"selamat siang sensei.." mereka terlihat senang dengan pelajaran Yamato-sensei, yah 100 kali lebih baik daripada pelajaran dari Ibiki-sensei mengenai hukum yang akan di terima apabila kita merusak hutan.

"ahh.. aku sekelompok dengan siapa ya..." semua teman sekelas Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, seperti hendak menerkamnya.

"hare? Ada apa?"

"aku sekelompok denganmu ya Naru." Ucap Gaara mendahului teman-teman sekelas Narut o.

"baiklah, satu kelompok dengan Gaara." Terlihat teman-teman sekelas Naruto menghela napas. Padahal mereka juga mau sekelompok dengan Naruto. Jadikan mereka bisa tau dimana rumah Naruto yang sebenarnya. Sepertinya Naruto tak peduli dengan apa yang ada dipikiran teman-temannya. Dia pergi begitu saja, diikuti Gaara. Yah, semua teman sekelas Naruto dan Gaara udah nggak heran dengan mereka berdua, bahkan sampai ada yang bilang bahwa mereka pacaran (yang jelas sebelum Gaara nembak Naruto tadi).

"Gaara, kau mau makan apa?" setibanya di kantin, Naruto segera memilih pesanan, dia makan ramen buatan tangan tentunya.

"sama kayak kamu aja." Naruto menyuruh Gaara mencari tempat duduk, sedangkan Naruto memesan makanan. Tak begitu lama, Naruto kembali membawa nampan berisi 2 mangkuk ramen dan air minum mineral.

"maaf lama, hehe. Ayo kita makan. Ittadakimasuu~" setelah memberikan jatah Gaara kepemiliknya, Naruto segera melahap ramen miliknya.

"nggak apa apa kok, ittadakimasu" sejujurnya Gaara canggung dengan suasana mereka sekarang, karena sekarang mereka berdua bukan lagi berstatus teman melainkan sepasang kekasih, jadinya Gaara bingung mau bagaimana bersikap.

"santai saja, seperti biasanya. Tak usah gelisah begitu Gaara" Gaara sedikit terkejut karena ternyata Naruto memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, Gaara segera mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"nah, setelah ini ayo kita lihat Kyuu dan Shukaku."

"iya."

-Di taman sekolah-

Setelah selesai makan dan membayarnya, Naruto dan Gaara mencari teman mereka. Entah ada dimana kedua rubah itu. Naruto dan Gaara berpencari untuk mencari kedua hewan itu.

"ahh.. dasar, kalian ini merepotkan saja." Gaara menemukan Kyuubi dan Shukaku sedang asik pacaran di dekat danau di sekitar sekolah itu. Segera Gaara memanggil Naruto.

"hahh.. Dasar..." Naruto duduk di sebelah Kyuu, melihatnya sedang bermanja-manja sama Shukaku.

"mereka terlihat bahagia." Kata Gaara lirih, ia berdiri di belakang mereka bertiga, Naruto menarik tangan Gaara pelan, supaya duduk disebelahnya.

"kenapa Gaara? Kau cemburu ya?" tanya Naruto jahil. Gaara menunduk malu, malu mengakui kalau dia iri pada Kyuubi dan Shukaku. Naruto tersenyum geli.

"kau mau manja juga? Wah jadi pingin lihat bagaimana seorang Gaara manja deh." Yang digoda semakin malu saja, wajahnya merah merona karena ucapan Naruto yang terus menggodanya itu.

"uhh... kau menyebalkan." Naruto tak tahan untuk tak tertawa mendengar rengekan Gaara, dia tertawa lepas sambil menepuk pelan kepala Gaara.

"ahahaha... dasar kau ini. Manjalah, aku tak masalah jika kau mau bermanja padaku Gaara." Yah, ucapanmu malah nambah warna merah di wajah Gaara, Naru. Bahkan wajah dan rambutnya sekarang sama warnanya. Hahaha. Naruto merangkul bahu Gaara. Menyandarkan kepala Gaara ke bahunya sendiri.

"bukankah kita sepasang kekasih? Jadi kenapa sungkan Gaara?"

"bukan begitu... Tapi sikapmu.. tadi pagi kau bilang kalau kau ini normal, tapi kenapa setelah pacaran sikapmu jadi begini Naru.."

"apa kamu tak suka kalau aku perhatian padamu, Gaara?" tanya Naruto, melepaskan rangkulannya. Dia duduk sendiri sekarang.

"eh, nggak. Bukan begitu Naru, aku hanya... belum terbiasa saja. Maafkan aku." Dengan malu-malu, Gaara memeluk Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang tadi terlihat tersinggung, menyembunyikan senyuman gelinya melihat sikap sahabat baiknya ini. Yah meski mereka pacaran, tapi Naruto masih menganggap Gaara itu adalah sahabatnya. Kau kejam sekali Naruto. Mending juga kau jujur, jangan memberikan kebohongan pada Gaara. Baka!

"iya iya, nah... mulai dari sekarang, berusahalah untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padamu Gaara." Gaara terlihat bingung dengan apa yang di ucapkan Naruto.

"jangan bilang kalau kau lupa dengan apa yang aku bicarakan tadi pagi. Jika kau nekat pacaran denganku, maka kau harus membuatku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu Gaara." Yah, harusnya kau ingat perkataan Naruto tadi, Gaara. Gaara hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"pasti. Aku akan buat kamu nggak bisa hidup tanpaku Naru." Wah, sepertinya kalimat Gaara tadi membuat Naruto bergidik. Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Gaara.

"iya, berjuanglah, tapi dengan cara yang fair ya." Naruto tersenyum lembut. Mereka nggak sadar bahwa dari tadi ada yang memperhatkan mereka berdua. Kyuubi nampak acuh, sedangkan Shukaku dari tadi memperhatikan ekspresi Gaara yang berubah-ubah.

"nanti menginap dirumahku ya Gaara, sepertinya mereka berdua tak mau berpisah." Naruto melirik sekilas Kyuubi dan Shukaku, Gaara mengangguk. Ia segera memberi kabar ke kakaknya.

"semoga aku dikasih ijin nee-chan."

"pasti dikasih ijin kok, kan Temari nee-chan udah tau aku." Gaara tak setuju dengan ucapan Naruto. Memang benar mereka sudah bersahabat sejak masuk SMA ini, tapi Naruto tetap masih misterius dimata semua teman disekolahnya, yah karena beberapa faktor. Tapi Gaara tak ambil pusing. Toh dia juga udah mendapat ijin dari kakanya.

―**サスーナル―**

To be continued...

Rahasia apa? Pasti udah pada tau kan?

Mind to review? Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Kuu-cchi

Aishiteru yo, Naruto!

―**サスーナル―**

Disc: Masashi punya Naruto

This Fict is mine.

Rate T

Pair: …xnaru, …xnarux…

Genrenya kalian tentuin sendiri aja. Kuu bingung.

Awas! Ini cerita BxB alias gay alias yaoi, bagi yang nggak suka bisa klik back. Kalo tetep nekat Kuu nggak nangung ya. –sebenernya aman di baca sih. Cuma konfliknya aja yang agak lebay-, banya typo dan cerita aneh bin gaje. Tapi semoga suka ya… enjoy, and happy reading… ^^

―**サスーナル―**

Chapter 3

-Kediaman Namikaze-

Gaara bingung, kenapa Naruto mengajaknya kerumah yang mewah, mana mungkin Naruto tinggal disinikan, itu yang dipikirkan Gaara. Hahaha, kau salah Gaara-chan, itu emang rumah Naruto.

"ayo Gaara, kita masuk."

"eh, tunggu Naru. Apa kita boleh masuk kemari. Kita mau apa kemari?" Gaara masih bingung dengan maksud Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum santai.

"yah, kuharap kau bisa jaga rahasia Gaara. Inilah rahasiaku. Ini rumaku"

"selamat datang Naruto-sama" tak begitu lama, para pelayan rumah itu datang menyambut kepulangan majikan mereka, terlihat juga Haku ada di antara mereka. Mereka semua menunduk memberi hormat. Sedangkan Gaara masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"ya, aku pulang. Nah Gaara, ayo masuk." Gaara nampak diam di tempatnya, tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"hmm, baiklah. Aku tadi sudah bilangkan. Sekarang kalau kau mau membenci juga tak apa Gaara." Naruto berjalan masuk, Gaara segera menahan tangan Naruto. Dia menunduk dalam.

"ada apa lagi?"

"aku.. aku tak membencimu kok. Jangan bicara seperti itu Naru." Naruto tersenyum, ditariknya tangan Gaara agar dia berjalan mengikutinya. Kyuubi dan Shukaku juga mengikuti mereka, dibelakang mereka berempat, para pelayan mulai mengikuti majikan mereka.

"dimana Iruka?" tanya Naruto, entah pada siapa.

"Iruka-san sedang melatih butler baru di taman belakang, Naruto-sama" jawab Haku sopan, dia ada disamping Naruto.

"butler? Apa akan bekerja di rumah induk?"

"butler pribadi anda, Naruto-sama" kali ini giliran Ebisu yang menjawab, karena Haku juga tak tau mau menjawab apa.

"hare? Aku kan tak minta. Aku tak butuh, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri kok. Apa ini permintaan Kaa-san?" Naruto berjalan ke taman samping, tempatnya dan Kyuubi biasa bersantai. Gaara dari tadi hanya diam, karena tak tau mau bicara apa.

"iya Naruto-sama, butler itu khusus dipilih oleh Kushina-sama untuk anda." Naruto merasa heran, kenapa Kaa-sannya jadi begitu.

"ya sudah, tolong bawakan sesuatu kemari. Dan kalian semua pergilah. Jangan mengawasiku seperti anak kecil begitu." Tanpa babibu lagi, mereka segera bubar. Termasuk Ebisu dan Haku, Gaara dari tadi memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang terlihat tak senang mendapatkan butler baru.

"kenapa Gaara?" Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan, malu rasanya ketahuan memperhatikan wajah orang yang dicintainya. Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"ya sudah. Duduklah, aku mau ganti baju dulu. Jangan sungkan. Anggap aja rumah sendiri." Gaara mengangguk, Naruto segera pergi kekamarnya.

"ternyata Naru itu... putra mahkota dari keluarga Namikaze, aku tak menyangka." Gaara terkagum, tidak, Gaara tak mencintai Naruto gara-gara hartanya, tapi karena hatinya, dan yang membuat Gaara tambah kagum adalah, ternyata Naruto tak hanya kaya di hartanya saja, tapi hatinya juga kaya. Jarang sekali ada orang yang seperti itu, bahkan tak mau diperlakukan istimewa, meskipun dia adalah orang yang istimewa. Tak lama Naruto kembali dengan baju santai. Dia terlihat begitu, menawan.

"hm? Kenapa Gaara? Kok melihatku begitu?" Gaara segera membuang muka, malu.

"kau terpesona ya?" goda Naruto dia tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Gaara, yang sekarang Gaara lebih ekspresif dibandingkan Gaara yang dulu dia kenal.

"nggak tuh." Naruto tertawa lepas melihat kebohongan Gaara yang terlihat sangat jelas.

"ahahaha... jujurlah Gaara, aku tau lho. Hahaha" Gaara terlihat manyun, dia tak suka ditertawakan seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa rasa marahnya hilang, digantikan rasa malu yang menjalar diwajahnya.

"uhh.. jangan tertawa lagi. Kau menyebalkan." Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Gaara. Dia gemas pada sahabatnya ini, benar-benar polos deh.

"habis, semua perasaanmu tergambar jelas di wajahmu Gaara." Gaara nampak menggembungkan pipinya, sehingga membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"iya, iya. Maafkan aku ya. Sudah jangan ngambek lagi dong." Gaara membuang muka, dia malu menatap Naruto. Wajahnya kini terlihat begitu bodoh. Naruto merangkul Gaara, menyandarkan kepala pirangnya ke bahu Gaara.

"syukurlah kau tak membenciku Gaara."

"kenapa harus begitu?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"karena selama ini aku telah membohongi kalian semua, bahkan pak kepala sekolahpun tak tau ini." Gaara tersenyum, dia senang karena mencintai orang yang tepat.

"Naru, sebenarnya aku bangga padamu, kau hebat. Kaya, berkuasa, istimewa. Tapi tak mau diperlakukan khusus. Aku benar-benar bersyukur telah jatuh hati padamu." Gaara memeluk Naruto lembut. Naruto tersenyum.

"hehehe, itulah Naruto. Hohoho" yah, sikap sombongnya kumat. Tapi itu hanya bercanda. Mereka berdua asik mengobrol sampai tak menyadari Iruka datang.

"Naruto-sama, anda sudah pulang. Selamat datang Naruto-sama" Iruka membungkuk, Naruto segera duduk tegak, tak mau terllihat sedang bermanja dengan kekasihnya ini.

"iya. Ada apa Iruka?" tanya Naruto, lalu melihat ke belakang. Kearah pemuda raven yang terlihat sombong. Perasaan Naruto jadi tak enak melihat makhluk itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk yang sedang direncanakan Kaa-sannya.

"saya mau memperkenalkan butler pribadi anda, Naruto-sama." Iruka menyuruh butler baru itu maju, untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepada sang majikan baru.

"nama saya Sasuke, mohon bantuan anda Naruto-sama." Sasuke membungkuk tepat didepan Naruto, tak disangka wajahnya begitu tampan, bahkan dia tak pantas disebut butler. Naruto terlihat terpaku menatap mata kelam itu. Seakan ia terhisap kedalamnya.

"ya. Dan Iruka. Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku dulu?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si pemuda raven didepannya ini.

"maafkan saya Naruto-sama, Kushina-sama yang meminta saya merahasiakannya dari anda." Iruka nampak merasa bersalah pada tuan mudanya ini. Karena telah merahasiankan sesuatu dari sang majikan.

"ya sudah. Pergilah." Iruka mengangguk dan pergi, sedangkan Sasuke masih setia berdiri di samping sofa yang diduduki Naruto dan Gaara.

"heh, kenapa kau masih disini? Pergilah." Usir Naruto, dia merasa tak nyaman jika mengobrol dengan temannya, apalagi ini adalah kekasihnya. Diawasi begini oleh para pelayannya.

"maaf Naruto-sama, saya adalah butler pribadi anda, jadi dimanapun anda berada, saya harus berada disitu juga."

"cih. Aku tak suka, ditunggui begini." Gaara nampak curiga kepada Sasuke, karena dia tak seperti butler yang lainnya.

"Naru, tak apa kok. Dia kan butler pribadimu" Gaara mengusap bahu Naruto lembut. Menenangkan sang pacar.

"tapi aku tak suka..."

"aku tau kamu nggak suka, yah anggap saja dia nggak ada." Naruto mengangguk, dia bersandar ke bahu Gaara. Gaara terlihat canggung, tapi dia juga senang.

"ne Gaara, jadi kapan kita mengerjakan tugas dari Yamato-sensei?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"hmm.. aku sih nurut aja. Tapi aku tak menyangka, kamu begitu sukanya ya pada alam ini." Gaara tersenyum, tadi saat memasuki gerbang depan, begitu banyak pohon yang berdiri disana. Benar-benar rindang, pantas saja rumah ini terasa segar.

"hehehe, yah, aku anak hutan Gaara, itu kata Tou-san. Oh ya. Minggu besok berkemah yuk, ajak juga Shukaku. Biar Kyuu tak kesepian."

"eh? Hanya kita?" Naruto mengangguk, yah dia biasanya berkemah hanya berdua dengan Kyuubi saja, tapi tak ada salahnya kan berkemah sama pacar.

"biasanya aku juga cuma berdua ama Kyuu. Jadi ntar kita kemahnya berempat. Hehehe, kayak double date gitu lah." Naruto agak tersipu sewaktu mengatakan 'double date' itu. Gaara tersenyum. Mereka berdua nampaknya senang, sedangkan sang butler hanya menatap datar kearah sepasang kekasih itu.

"baiklah. Kencan pertama kita camping ya. Sepertinya menyenangkan." Gaara mengusap kepala Naruto. Yak, sekarang giliran saya yang bingung disini. Ini yang uke yang mana ya.. semenya juga siapa sih. Malah nambah bingung sendiri deh. Padahal buat-buat sendiri, kok ya bisa bingung tah.. hahaha, penulisnya geblek gini.

"hmm, kau tak perlu ikut, Sasuke." Kata Naruto sebelum Sasuke mengutarakan apa maksudnya. Yah, Sasuke kesal, tapi tak dia perlihatkan kepada sang majikan.

"tapi, tugas saya disini mengawasi anda, Naruto-sama."

"kau berani sekali mengaturku. Asal kau tau ya, aku udah biasa di alam bebas sendirian, bahkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san tau kok. Jadi kau tak perlu repot mengawasiku."

"tapi Naruto-sama, saya mendapat perintah khusus dari Kushina-sama untuk mengawasi anda, dimanapun anda berada. Itu tugas saya disini." Naruto nampak kesal didebat seperti itu

"itu tugasmu ya, ya sudah. Kalau begitu. Mulai hari ini kau tak perlu bekerja lagi disini. Beres kan." Gaara terlihat tak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya ini, kejam sekali. Padahal butler itu baru aja masuk hari ini.

"anda tak bisa memecat saya, Naruto-sama." Naruto mengernyit heran

"apa maksudmu?" Sasuke terlihat sedang mengambil sesuatu di saku seragamnya. Sebuah surat perjanjian?

"yang bisa memecat saya hanya Kushina-sama, itu sudah disetujui oleh Minato-sama dan juga Kushina-sama, ada tanda tangannya juga. Jadi anda tak bisa seenaknya memecat dan memindahtugaskan saya." Naruto nampak kesal sekali. Dia tak suka dikekang seperti ini, nampaknya dia harus segera menghubungi Kaa-sannya.

"Naru... campnya nggak usah aja. Kita pergi ketaman kota aja ya." Bujuk Gaara, dia tak mau Naruto jadi tambah badmood jika berdebat dengan Sasuke.

"hahh... maaf ya Gaara, ya sudah, kita kekamar saja."

"eh? Sekamar?" tanya Gaara, bisa gawat kalau mereka sekamar, bisa-bisa Gaara nanti menyerang Naruto duluan.

"kenapa? Kamu nggak mau sekamar denganku?"

"bukan begitu... tapi, gimana ya..." Gaara bingung mau bilang yang sebenarnya, dan juga dia malu harus bicara alasan sebenarnya didepan butler Naruto.

"baiklah.. tidur di kamar sebelah ya. Disamping kamarku." Gaara mengangguk. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

"Naruto-sama, anda satu kamar dengan saya." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, tentu saja itu membuat Naruto juga Gaara kaget.

"NANI?! Aku nggak mau.! Kau tidur di kamar para butler."

"tapi ini perintah Kushina-sama"

"apapun itu, aku tak peduli! Kau pikir kau siapa beraninya mendikteku begitu?" Gaara sedikit terkejut dengan kemarahan Naruto, maklum selama ini Naruto tak pernah marah, Kyuubi yang mendengar bentakan Naruto segera mendekatinya, menggeram galak ke arah Sasuke.

"GRR...!"

"itu perintahku Naru-chan, apa kamu mau melanggar perintah Kaa-san?" tak disangka, ternyata Kushina sudah pulang dari Italy, bersama sang suami tercinta, Minato.

"tapi Kaa-san, Naru.. cih. Kenapa Kaa-san begitu memaksa sih? Siapa sih sebenarnya Sasuke ini?" Naruto benar-benar marah kali ini, Kyuubi tak suka melihat majikannya, teman sekaligus majikan, tertekan dan marah. Sedangkan Gaara mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Naruto, siapa lelaki ini? Apa dia Gaara?" tanya Minato menetralkan suasana. Naruto nampak teralihkan, dia duduk lagi, mengusap kepala Kyuubi.

"iya, dia Gaara, kekasih Naru." Ucap Naruto rendah, Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto lembut, setidaknya itu dapat membuat Naruto sedikit tenang.

"kekasih?! Naruto Namikaze, apa kau tak sadar. Dia itu lelaki, sama sepertimu!" yah, Kushina terlihat marah.

'sayang, apa kamu juga tak sadar, kamu juga telah menjodohkan Naru dengan bocah Uchiha itu. Dia juga kan laki-laki.' Batin Minato

"apa? Kaa-san tak merestui kami? Baiklah, Naru keluar saja dari sini. Naru tak suka diatur-atur. Seharusnya Kaa-san tau itu. Kaa-san yang paling tau, kalau Naru tak suka dikekang." Ucap Naruto rendah, dia tak mau berdebat dengan Kaa-sannya sendiri. Minato nampak sedih melihat putranya seperti ini, tapi dia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena selain perjodohan itu, Naruto sendiri juga yang dulu meminta Sasuke.

"Naru. Jangan bicara begitu." Gaara memeluk Naruto yang emosi. Dia memang sedih tak direstui oleh orang tua Naruto, tapi dia lebih tak mau melihat Naruto menyesal nantinya.

"uhh.. " Naruto memeluk Gaara erat. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia nampak tak suka orang yang dicintainya dari dulu terlihat nyaman dipelukan orang lain. Yah, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah teman kecil Naruto. Dari keluarga Uchiha, Namikaze dan Uchiha telah menjalin persahabatan sejak lama, sejak kakek mereka, Madara dan Hashirama. Bagaimana Naruto dan Sasuke bisa berteman?

―**サスーナル―**

To be continued...

Apa yang akan terjadi?

Kenapa Kushina begitu ngotot?

Lalu ada apa di masa lalu Naruto?

Mind to review? Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Kuu-cchi

Aishiteru yo, Naruto!

―**サスーナル―**

Disc: Masashi punya Naruto

This Fict is mine.

Rate T

Pair: …xnaru, …xnarux…

**Note: untuk minggu depan, Kuu nggak bias update semua fanfic KUu, hehehe... gomen ya kalo ada yang nunggu.**

Genrenya kalian tentuin sendiri aja. Kuu bingung.

Awas! Ini cerita BxB alias gay alias yaoi, bagi yang nggak suka bisa klik back. Kalo tetep nekat Kuu nggak nangung ya. –sebenernya aman di baca sih. Cuma konfliknya aja yang agak lebay-, banya typo dan cerita aneh bin gaje. Tapi semoga suka ya… enjoy, and happy reading… ^^

―**サスーナル―**

Chapter 4

Flashback

**-****サスケ****-**

Cih, menyebalkan sekali, kenapa aku harus ikut pertemuan menyebalkan ini sih. Huh... Aku, Sasuke Uchiha, saat ini usiaku 5 tahun, masih kecil. Butuh waktu untukku bermain, waktu bermain yang lebih banyak, tapi itu tak bisa kudapatkan, karena aku harus menghadiri pertemuan, padahal sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganku.

"kok Suke-chan cemberut begitu sih, Kaa-san nggak suka ah."

"tapi Kaa-san, Suke tak mau ke acara menyebalkan seperti itu. Lagipula itu kan acara Tou-san. Kenapa Suke harus ikut sih?" protesku pada Kaa-san.

"yah, karena kami mau mengenalkan kamu pada teman-teman Kaa-san dan Tou-san."

"apa Tachi-nii saja tak cukup Kaa-san?" tanyaku, padahal aniki juga udah ikut, kenapa aku juga harus ikut. Menyebalkan.

"apa Suke-chan tak mau menemui teman-teman Kaa-san?"

"uhh... iya deh, demi Kaa-san." Hahh, aku nggak suka membuat Kaa-sanku sedih, akhirnya kuturuti juga kemauan Kaa-san dan Tou-sanku. Kami sekeluarga diundang kesebuah acara ulang tahun, sepertinya ini ulang tahun sahabat Tou-san. Karena Tou-san nampak bersemangat menghadiri pesta ini.

"nah, Suke-chan, kamu harus jadi anak pintar ya. Jangan membuat ribut disini." Kaa-san berpesan padaku, kelihatannya sang pemilik pesta sangat akrab dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Baru sekali ini aku datang ke pesta ulang tahun yang diadakan di rumah. Biasanya teman-teman Tou-san pasti mengadakan pesta digedung yang mewah.

Tapi, rumah ini bahkan lebih mewah dari gedung pesta yang pernah kudatangi. Benar-benar besar. Disini pun banyak sekali pohon-pohonya.

Bruk..

Aduh, sialan. Bajuku kotor kena es krim.

"uhh... hiks.. hiks.. huweee.." eh? Padahal dia yang nabrak, kok malah dia yang nangis sih. Bocah pirang ini menyebalkan sekali deh. Seharusnya kan aku yang nangis, adai aja marga Uchiha tak ada di namaku..

"hei Touto. Apa yang kau lakukan ke anak manis ini?" tanya anikiku, aku mendengus kesal.

"enak aja. Bukan aku yang membuatnya nangis kok." Aku kesal, tapi aniki terlihat lebih peduli pada bocah pirang ini. Cih, menyebalkan!

"cup cup... jangan nangis lagi ya anak manis. Nanti Nii-chan ambilkan es krim yang baru lagi ya."

"hiks... hiks... Nalu... Nalu minta maaf Nii-chan... Nalu nggak cengaja.." he? Kenapa dia minta maaf ke aniki.

"lho? Naru-chan kenapa nangis?" aduh, gawat. Pasti Kaa-san bakal nyalahin aku deh.

"hiks.. ta..tadi, Nalu lali-lali, ta..tapi Nalu nablak nii-chan.. hiks.. es klim Nalu kena baju nii-chan ini.. hiks... maafin Nalu nii-chan." Kaa-san tersenyum. Eh? Kenapa tersenyum? Harusnyakan Kaa-san marah. Dia menggendong bocah pirang itu.

"nggak apa-apa kok Naru-chan, nii-chan ini namanya Sasuke, anak bibi. Suke-chan, kamu maafin Naru-chan kan?" tanya Kaa-san. Sejujurnya kau masih nggak paham apa yang mereka maksud.

"hahh... baka otouto. Maksudnya, Naru-chan nangis itu bukan gara-gara eskrimnya yang tumpah ke bajumu, tapi karena dia mengotori bajumu. Dasar baka." Eh. Aku baru sadar ternyata itu maksud bocah pirang ini.

"jadi, Suke-chan?" aku mengangguk. Kasihan juga lihat bocah ini nangis terus.

"tuh kan, Suke-nii udah maafin Naru-chan. Sudah ya, jangan nangis lagi." Kulihat bocah itu mengangguk. Siapa sebenarnya bocah ini, kok Kaa-san sebegitu sayangnya pada bocah ini.

"lho? Naru-chan kok minta gendong sama Mikoto sih?" kulihat ada seorang wanita catik, seusia Kaa-san. Sepertinya dia ibu dari bocah ini.

"Kaa-chaan... maafin Nalu.. tadi.. tadi Nalu nablak Cuke-nii... Nalu buat baju Cuke-nii kotol.." Bocah yang bernama Naru itu langsung minta gendong ke wanita yang baru aja datang.

"apa Naru-chan udah minta maaf?" eh, wanita ini kan... bibi Kushina, sahabat Kaa-san.

"um.. tadi Nalu udah minta maaf.. Cuke-niichan, maafin Nalu ya... Nalu nggak cengaja.." anak ini... manis sekali dia. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"nah, kan sudah dimaafkan, kenapa Naru-chan masih nangis?"

"Nalu mau esklim lagi..." dia berusaha turun, sepertinya mau berjalan sendiri.

"baiklah, baiklah. Hati-hati ya, jangan nabrak lagi."

"um! Cuke-nii, ayoo kita cali esklim" bocah ini, benar-benar deh, seenaknya saja menarik-nariku. Menyebalkan.

"nggak mau." Jawabku, aku tak suka dipaksa begini.

"baka otouto. Naru-chan... sama Tachi-nii aja yuk. Suke-nii emang gitu anaknya. Yuk" kulihat bocah itu melepaskan genggamannya, dan sekarang menarik tangan aniki. Cih menyebalkan sekali sih dia. Sepertinya aniki senang sekali bersama anak itu.

"wah, Sasuke-chan udah besar ya... berapa usiamu sekarang sayang?" tanya bibi Kushina.

"5 tahun bi."

"hmm... berarti Sasuke udah sekolah ya. Pasti jadi anak yang pandai ya." Aku suka pada bibi Kushina, dia penyayang.

"iya bi, aku paling pintar dikelas." Kataku bangga.

"wah, hebat ya.. apa Sasuke-chan mau mengajari anak bibi? Dia masih kesulitan menulis kanji." Eh? Sekecil itu udah belajar nulis kanji?

"wah wah, sepertinya Namikaze kecil itu mewarisi kecerdasan ayahnya ya. Hihih" Kaa-san sepertinya senang sekali memuji bocah pirang itu. Huft.

"yah, nggak heran dia bakal jadi pewaris utama Namikaze corp." Sekarang giliran Tou-san yang memujinya, apa sih lebihnya bocah pendek itu.

"ah, kau benar sayang. Padahal usianya baru 2 tahun ya." Hee? Usia 2 tahun? Apa aku tak salah dengar. Anak sekecil itu udah belajar kanji?

"ah, kalian ini. Naru-chan itu anaknya pemalas kok. Dia juga nakal." Bibi Kushina sepertinya tak suka anaknya di lebih-lebihkan begitu.

"yah, kalian tak tau saja. Dia itu bocah liar lho. Nggak mau di atur, maunya main ke alam bebas terus. Bahkan kami sampe repot dibuatnya." Mereka berempat tertawa senang. Seertinya bocah pirang itu penuh rahasia.

**-****サスケ****-**

―**サスーナル―**

Itachi kembali bersama Naruto, digendongnya Naruto. Sepertinya itu membuat Naruto senang, Itachi juga terlihat menikmatinya. Sasuke yang melihat keakraban anikinya dengan bocah pirang itu bersungut tak suka. Padahal anikinya tak pernah bersikap lembut seperti itu.

"hey Sasuke, kau mau es krim? Ini" Itachi memberikan es krim miliknya ke Sasuke.

"nggak mau. Aku nggak suka yang manis-manis."

"kau ini, anak kecil kok nggak suka yang manis-manis sih." Itachi menurunkan Naruto, dia mendudukan Naruto di bangku yang ada, sedangkan dia berjongkok didepan Naruto.

"hey Naru-chan... kenapa berantem sama es krimnya?" Itachi tersenyum geli melihat wajah Naruto yang penuh es krim, sedangkan ekspresinya yang polos dan tak mengerti semakin membuatnya imut. Ditambah lagi kostum yang dikenakannya, kostum berwarna orange dengan bentuk rubah berekor sembilan yang amat lucu, serta tudung kepala berbentuk kepala rubah.

"Naru-chan imut deh." Itachi tertawa sambil mencubit pela pipi Naruto.

"ittai.. Cakit Tachi-nii.. pipi Nalu jangan di cubit." Naruto balas dendam, dicubitnya pipi Itachi dengan jari kecilnya yang belepotan eskrim, alhasil wajah Itachi juga blepotan.

"hihihi... Tachi-nii lucu."

"ihh, dasar. Naru nakal ya. Awas nanti." Dibersihkannya wajah dan jemari Naruto pake saputangan kesayangannya.

"dah bersih deh. Kalo sekarang baru deh boleh nyubit pipi nii-chan." Ujar Itachi. Dia juga membersihkan wajahnya. Sasuke kesal melihatnya.

"aniki pedofil." Celetuk Sasuke spontan, membuat kedua orang tua mereka juga orang tua Naruto menoleh tak percaya.

"hee? Kau bicara apa Suke?"

"Suke-chan belajar dari mana kata-kata kasar begitu sih?"

"ng? Pedofil itu... apa cih Tachi-nii?" tanya Naruto polos. Wah, kau meracuni otak suci Naruto, dasar Suke no baka.

"eh, bukan apa-apa kok Naru-chan, jadi jangan dipikirkan ya." Itachi mendeathglare Sasuke, yang dideathglare malah cuek bebek. Keempat orang dewasa itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anak mereka.

―**サスーナル―**

Setelah pesta itu, Itachi dan Sasuke sering main ke rumah Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya. Meskipn saat dirumah Naruto, mereka hanya akan bermain dengan pohon, karena Naruto suka sekali dengan pohon. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Naru-chan suka warna hijau ya?" tanya Itachi.

"nggak, Nalu cuka walna olange. Tapi Nalu cuka pohon. Pohon hebat. Dali buku yang Nalu baca, pohon bica menyelap lacun yang dikelualkan mobil dan gas belacun lainnya. Hebatkan. Padahal Cuma catu pohon, tapi bica menyelap belbagai lacun. Pohon juga buat Nalu melasa cegal dan cejuk. Nalu cuka cekali pohon." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar sambil memeluk pohon apel yang dia tanam beberapa bulan lalu. Itachi tersenyum mendengar cerita Naruto. 'anak yang cerdas' batin Itachi

"tapi pohon kan lemah. Ditebang mati, dibakar juga mati" ucap Sasuke sinis. Itachi mencubit pelan pinggang Sasuke.

"kau ini tak peduli pada lingkungan ya."

"mecki pohon lemah, mudah dibakal. Tapi Nalu akan jaga cemua pohon yang Nalu punya. Nalu nggak akan bialkan pohon yang Nalu tanam mati cia-cia, kacian pohonnya. Pohon juga kan makhluk hidup. Dia belhak hidup Cuke-nii. Coba kalau Cuke-nii di bakal, cama cepelti pohon, pasti Tachii-nii, bibi Mikoto dan paman Fugaku malah kan. Pohon juga begitu. Kalau dibakal, maka alam akan malah, kalena pohon itu anak dali alam." Sasuke diam seketika, dia bisa dikalahkan bocah yang baru berumur 2 tahun. Benar-benar memalukan. Sedangkan Itachi kagum pada Naruto, anak sekecil dia sudah begitu peduli pada alam, benar-benar menakjubkan.

"iya, Naru-chan benar, jadi sekarang kita mau menanam apa Naru-chan?" tanya Itachi, tertular semangat Naruto.

"ng... pohon jeluk.. Nalu cuka jeluk." Mereka bertiga, ah tidak, sebenarnya yang menanam pohon hanya Naruto dan Itachi, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di bangku, belajar. Dia tak mau dikalahkan lagi oleh Naruto.

_3 tahun kemudian_

Naruto berusia 5 tahun, Sasuke 8 tahun, sedangkan Itachi 12 tahun. Mereka bertiga jadi akrab, bahkan sekarang Sasuke menyukai Naruto, sama seperti anikinya. Naruto juga bilang ingin selalu bersama Sasuke dan Itachi selamanya, tapi itu tak semudah yang mereka kira. Pada hari itu, entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tak ada yang tahu, tapi Naruto yang telah hilang selama 3 hari saat camping, ditemukan berlumuran darah dan terluka parah di bagian kepalanya. Dia ditemukan di tepi hutan, padahal regu penyelamat serta regu khusus yang ditugaskan sudah mencari diseluruh hutan, tapi tak ketemu juga. Benar-benar sebuah keajaiban.

Saat itu, Naruto segera di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Setelahnya Naruto dirujuk ke Jerman, untuk mendapatkan perawatan medis yang memadai. Bukan berarti rumah sakit di jepang tak mampu, tapi Minato dan Kushina tak mau ada yang tau, bahwa anak mereka masih hidup. Karena tepat 3 hari setelah menghilangnya Naruto. Dikabarkan bahwa Naruto meninggal dunia. Namun Kami-sama berkata lain. Tepat satu jam setelah di umumkan berita duka itu, Naruto ditemukan ANBU, regu khusus yang dibentuk Hashirama. Berita atas selamatnya Naruto memang sengaja tak dipublikasikan, karena ada masalah internal, tentang warisan keluarga Namikaze, sepertinya menghilangnya Naruto memang sebuah rencana licik yang di bentuk oleh pihak yang tak mau harta warisan keluarga Namikaze diserahkan seluruhnya kepada Naruto. Akhirnya kesepakatan Hashirama bersama anak dan menantunya untuk memindahkan Naruto ke Jerman untuk beberapa tahun kedepan.

Dan lagi, karena kecelakaannya itu, Naruto mengalami amnesia yang parah. Dia lupa akan semua yang pernah dialaminya, termasuk Sasuke dan Itachi. Karena peliknya masalah internal keluarga Namikaze, bahkan pihak Uchiha tak diberitahu sama sekali kalau Naruto masih hidup. Naruto tinggal di Jerman selama 9 tahun. Sampai Naruto berusia 14 tahun, setelah itu dia bersekolah di jepang. Daridulu Naruto selalu bersekolah di sekolah biasa. Meskipun amnesia, tapi ada yang tak Naruto lupakan. Yaitu kecintaannya terhadap alam dan pohon. Mungkin yang menyelamatkannya saat kejadian 9 tahun lalu itu adalah alam.

Keluarga Uchiha pun baru tau bahwa Naruto selamat sekitar 2 tahun kemudian, setelah Naruto berada di Jepang. Betapa senangnya Sasuke dan Itachi ketika mendengar kabar itu. Terutama Sasuke, dia sangat senang dan sangat berterima kasih pada Kami-sama.

End flashback

―**サスーナル―**

To be continued...

apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Bagaimana hubungan Naruto dan Gaara akan berlanjut?

Penasaran? Nggak?

Mind to review? Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Kuu-cchi

Aishiteru yo, Naruto!

―**サスーナル―**

Disc: Masashi punya Naruto

This Fict is mine.

Rate T

Pair: …xnaru, …xnarux…

Genrenya kalian tentuin sendiri aja. Kuu bingung.

Awas! Ini cerita BxB alias gay alias yaoi, bagi yang nggak suka bisa klik back. Kalo tetep nekat Kuu nggak nangung ya. –sebenernya aman di baca sih. Cuma konfliknya aja yang agak lebay-, banya typo dan cerita aneh bin gaje. Tapi semoga suka ya… enjoy, and happy reading… ^^

―**サスーナル―**

Chapter 5

"Naruto.. berani sekali kau bilang seperti itu pada Kaa-san." Kushina tampak kecewa dengan apa yang barusan Naruto ucapkan.

"Kaa-san.. seharusnya dulu, Kaa-san tak usah menyembuhkan Naru. Akan lebih baik jika dulu Naru mati. Karena Kaa-san tak bisa memahami Naru. Percuma."

Plak! Gaara menampar pipi Naruto keras. Membuat semua orang kaget.

"Naruto. Jangan pernah kamu menyesali apa yang orang tuamu kornbankan untukmu! Jangan sampai kau menyesal Naruto. Jika emang mereka tak merestui, ya sudah. Tak apa Naru, aku tak masalah. Asalkan, kau jangan sampai menyesal." Sepertiku,imbuh Gaara dalam hati.

"maaf Gaara, maaf. " Naruto memeluk Gaara, dia tau kesedihan Gaara. Dia tau, Gaara tak mau dirinya menyesal seperti Gaara. Minato menatap putranya sendu. Benar-benar, bocah yang sangat peduli pada sahabatnya, Minato tau banyak tentang Gaara, karena Naruto sering bercerita padanya tentang Gaara, makanya Minato mencari informasi tentang bocah merah itu.

"sudahlah Naru, kita kan masih bisa berteman." Gaara tersenyum tulus. Dia memang tak bisa memaksakan cintanya pada pemuda pirang ini.

"iya.. kau sahabat terbaikku Gaara."

"ya sudah, aku pulang ya." Gaara melepas pelukkannya. Naruto mengangguk, dia mengerti bahwa keadaannya tak memungkinkan.

"aku antar. Biar Kyuu juga ikut ke rumahmu saja. Sepertinya dia tak mau dipisahkan dari kekasihnya." Kata Naruto, hampir seperti sindiran untuk Kaa-sannya. Kyuu menggeram kesal, karena melihat Naruto dibuat begitu emosi. Dia tak suka meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi dia juga tak ingin pisah dengan Shukaku.

"ayo Kyuu." Kyuubi berjalan dibelakang Naruto dan Gaara bersama Shukaku. Setelah putra mereka pergi, akhirnya Minato angkat bicara.

"pemuda itu, Sabaku no Gaara, sahabat Naruto selama di Jepang. Wajar jika tadi Naruto sangat marah melihat kau seperti melecehkan Gaara begitu sayang. Kau tak tau, betapa Naruto sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu. Naruto sudah menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri, dan juga menganggap keluarga Gaara keluarganya sendiri. Saat kau memperlihatkan wajah kecewamu, serta saat Naruto marah besar padamu. Itu mengingatkan pemuda itu pada masa lalunya, saat dimana dia bertengkar dengan Kaa-sannya, saat terakhirnya melihat kedua orang tuanya. Dia sangat menyesal. Karena sebuah kecelakaan maut telah menimpa kedua orang tuanya saat kedua orang tuanya hendak mengejarnya yang kabur dari rumah. Sama seperti yang hendak Naruto lakukan tadi." Kata Minato panjang lebar, Kushina yang mendengarnya merasa bersalah pada Gaara. Sasuke hanya diam, ternyata dia emang tak salah telah mencintai pemuda pirang itu.

"aku bercerita seperti ini tak ada maksud untuk memojokkanmu sayang, hanya saja. Coba kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaan anak kita. Dia juga tau apa yang menimpa Gaara, makanya dia memilih untuk menurutimu, meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin sekali membahagiakan Gaara. Pemuda yang sangat mencintai putra kita. Layaknya Sasuke dan Itachi." Sasuke yang mendengar nama anikinya disebut kaget.

"apa maksud paman Minato, kenapa nama aniki paman sebut?"

"apa kau tak tau Sasuke? Itachi juga mencintai Naruto sama halnya denganmu, tapi dia mengalah padamu, karena dia juga menyayangimu. Dia tak mau melihatmu bersedih. Dan Itachi memilih menerima perjodohannya dengan Sakura." Jelas Minato, dia tak mau ada yang ditutup-tutupi lagi. Sudah cukup kebohongan yang dibuat sang istri untuk anaknya.

"baka aniki, kenapa dia tak bersaing saja denganku. Cih."

"sudahlah Suke-chan. Sekarang tugasmu adalah, membuat Naruto ingat lagi padamu dan Itachi." Kushina memeluk Sasuke sayang.

"iya Kaa-san." Bukan rahasia lagi, sejak kabar kematian Naruto, Sasuke selalu memanggil Kushina dengan sebutan 'Kaa-san'.

-Kediaman Sabaku-

"maafkan aku Gaara, maafkan Kaa-san juga ya." Naruto masih duduk diam di kursi penumpang, disamping Gaara.

"tak apa Naru, kita kan masih bisa ber..teman." berat hati Gaara mengucapkan itu.

"Gaara... aku hanya bisa berdoa, agar kau mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku." Naruto memeluk Gaara sayang, dia tak suka jika sahabatnya ini bersedih.

"pastinya Naru. Semoga aku mendapatkannya." Gaara turun dari mobil, diikuti Shukaku dan Kyuubi.

"aku titip Kyuu ya. Besok biarkan mereka mengikutimu ke sekolah, ngg... tolong jaga Kyuu. Dan, masalah identitasku.."

"tenang saja, aku akan jaga rahasia kok." Gaara tersenyum tulus pada sang terkasih. Orang yang telah mengisi kekosongan hatinya selama 3 tahun ini.

"aku menyayangimu Gaara, sangat sayang. Oyasumi.."

"oyasumi Naruto. Hati-hati dijalan ya." Naruto tersenyum, sopir segera menjalankan limo yang ditumpangi Naruto. Gaara menatap kepergian Naruto. Meski hatinya sakit, tapi dia juga tak mau Naruto merasakan dinginnya perasaan menyesal itu.

"tadaima.."

"okaeri, kau dari mana saja Gaara?" tanya Temari, kakak Gaara.

"rumah Naruto nee-chan. Ah, Shukaku membawa pacarnya kerumah."

"nani? Siapa? Oh, Kyuu ya. Wah wah, sepertinya kau bakal berbesan dengan Naruto ya Gaara. Ahahaha" Kankuro, kakak keduanya tertawa renyah, Gaara tersenyum miris, tapi segera disembunyikannya.

"kau ini ada-ada aja Kankuro. Ya sudah. Sana mandi, kita segera makan malam." Gaara mengangguk.

―**サスーナル―**

-Kediaman Namikaze-

"selamat datang Naruto-sama" ucap Kakashi penuh hormat, merasa hera juga karena sang tuan muda terlihat lesu. Biasanya pemuda pirang yang menjadi pangeran keluarga Namikze itu sangat semangat apapun keadaannya.

"ya." Jawab Naruto singkat, dia segera berjalan ke kamarnya, tak memperdulikan semua pelayannya yang mengikutinya dan menatapnya heran. Iruka yang mengetahui apa akar masalahnya merasa tak enak kepada sang putra mahkota itu.

"oyasumi." Naruto segera masuk ke kamarnya, tak lupa memasang tanda 'DILARANG MASUK. TANPA TERKECUALI' di pintu kamarnya. Malam ini dia benar-benar tak mau diganggu.

**-****ナルト****-**

aku benar-benar kesal dengan sikap kaa-san. Bisa-bisanya kaa-san membentak Gaara begitu. Huft! Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan… Aku nggak mau melihat Gaara sedih, dan kehilangan sinar kehidupan dimatanya lagi… Tapi aku juga nggak mungkin membantah apa yang kaa-san bilang. Naru kan anak baik (hueee… itu kan kalimatnya Tobi… Naru senpai copas neh.. #halah).

Gaara juga nggak mau aku sampai menyesal seperti dia. Hahh, mendokusai! (cih, kau mencuri kalimatku Naru..#ish ish, Naru suka copas ih!). daripada memikirkan semua yang membuat kepalaku pusing, segera kurebahkan diriku ke ranjang yang dari tadi kucuekin, kupejamkan mataku sesaat.

"hahh…" kuhela napasku berat, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

"tidak baik selalu menghela napas seperti itu, Naruto-sama" suara ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada suara si butler brengsek itu sih. Kubuka kedua mataku. Kulihat Sasuke-teme ada di atasku, saking kagetnya, aku bangun dengan tiba-tiba. Sehingga kening kami saling bertubrukan.

"ittai…! cih! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku, pantat ayam!" bentakku, hancur sudah moodku yang dari tadi buruk, dan kenapa dia berani sekali masuk ke kamarku! Pasti kaa-san lagi deh.

"hn," jawabnya, gara-gara benturan tadi, kepalaku jadi tambah pening.

"cih! Uhh…" kujatuhkan lagi diriku, tak sanggup untuk berdiri. Aku yakin, pasti keningku ini benjol deh. Kepala si pantat ayam ini keras sekali sih.

"anda tak apa-apa?" tanyanya, tersirat rasa khawatir dari mata onyxnya, meskipun wajahnya tetap datar.

"ya. Dan sekarang pergilah, kau membuatku semakin pusing." Kataku pelan, rasanya benar-benar pusing. Bahkan sekarang seolah-olah dunia yang terlihat olehku berputar-putar, sedetik kemudia semua pandanganku terasa gelap.

Kubukan mataku perlahan, rasanya berat sekali. Kepalaku pun masih terasa sedikit pening. Entah berapa lama aku pingsan. Kucoba untuk mendudukan diriku tunggu dulu, kenapa tanganku terasa berat. Kulirik ke tangan sebelah kanan, terlihat surai raven yang mencuat ke atas. Kurasa dia tertidur.

"Suke…" ukh.. rasanya sakit sekali. Ada apa denganku.

"ugh… it..ittai.. aaaarghh!" jeritku. Membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

**-****ナルト****-**

―**サスーナル―**

To be continued…

Apakah yang terjadi dengan Naruto?

Akankah ia ingat kembali akan masa lalunya?

Mind to review? Please?


	6. Chapter 6

langsung aja ya... Naruto is not mind, but this fic is mine...

enjoy this minna... -last chapter-

Chap 6

"bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" tanya Kushina cemas. Saat ini Naruto tengah di tanganin dokter khusus. Dokter pribadinya, yang merawat ia dulu saat ia kecelakaan di hutan, Yakushi Kabuto.

"Naruto-sama hanya pingsan saja. Dan ada kabar baik tentang ini, Kushina-sama," kata Kabuto kalem, seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang merosot turun.

"kabar baik? Apa itu?" tanya Kushina, dia benar-benar lega tapi juga nggak sabar.

"ada kemungkinan besar, ingatan Naruto-sama kembali sepenuhnya." Jelas Kabuto, Kushina yang mendengar hal membahagiakan tersebut segera berhambur memeluk sang suami yang setia berdiri di sampingnya, sedangkan Sasuke? Tampak jelas raut bahagia di wajah tampannya. Berbeda sekali saat pertama kali ia medengar Naruto berteriak semalam.

Flashback

"it..ittaiiii… Aaaaarrgghh!" jerit Naruto, membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya.

"ada apa Naru?"

"argh! Ke..kepalaku… akhh!" Naruto merintih kesakitan, dan itu membuat Sasuke panic, dengan segera ia memeluk Naruto dan menenangkannya, sebelumnya ia panggil Iruka untuk membertahukan hal ini ke Minato dan Kushina.

"tahan Naru…. Kaa-san dan tou-san akan segera datang."

"sakit… ukh… .." karena nggak kuat menahan sakit, Naruto jatuh pingsan.

"Naru? Naruto?! Bangun. Cih." Ia cepat-cepat menyambar ponselnya untuk menelpon dokter, tapi ternyata Kushina udah datang membawa Kabuto.

End flashback

"uhh…" kelopak mata berwarna tan itu akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan indahnya blue sapphire yang selalu Sasuke kagumi.

"Naruto? Kamu sadar?" tanya Sasuke, dia masih menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto, diusapnya lembut dahi Naruto.

"Suke? Kepalaku sakit," jawabnya lemah, dan jawaban yang di berikan Naruto, membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"istirahatlah lagi, akan kupanggilkan kaa-san dan tou-san ya?" Naruto menggeleng kecil, ia remas tangan Sasuke yang menggenggamnya.

"jangan pergi…" pintanya lirih, mau nggak mau Sasuke pun menuruti kemauan kekasih tercintanya ini.

"aku nggak pergi kok. Mau minum?" Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

Sasuke benar-benar patit bersyukur, karena ingatan Naruto tengtangnya udah kembali, yang artinya Naruto yang dulu mencintainya telah kembali. Sasuke mengambilkan segelas air dan membantu Naruto untuk duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang.

Sasuke sama sekali nggak keberatan jika harus merawat Naruto seperti ini, dia senang, tapi dia juga nggak mau kalau Naruto-nya sakit. Ia bantu Naruto untuk minum air putih yang di gelas tadi.

"bisa?" anggukan kecil dari Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"lapar?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"aku… Sasuke, apa kamu masih tetap mencintaiku selama aku kehilangan ingatanku?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"ya. Sangat mencintaimu. Kau tau, aku marah saat melihatmu begitu mesra dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Dan dengan gampangnya kamu mengajak dia pacaran."

"maaf Suke…" ucap Naruto lirih, kepalanya tertunduk dalam, kedua tangannya meremas selimut yang ia kenakan cukup erat.

Sasuke menyentuh kedua tangan yang tengan meremas selimut itu, pelan, ia genggam kedua tangan berkulit tan tersebut erat, lalu mengecupnya.

"bukan salahmu sayang. Itu karena kamu sedang sakit." Hibur Sasuke, ia peluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, lembut.

"kamu tau Naru, aku sangat mencintaimu. Entah sejak kapan, kau benar-benar telah menjerat hatiku, mengikatnya dengan kuat supaya aku tak berpaling darimu. Benar-benar posesif, eh?"

"itu.. itukan bukan mauku. Salahkan dirimu yang bisa sampai jatuh cinta padaku." Elak Naruto, kini wajahnya cemberut. Itu membuat tawa Sasuke pecah.

"hahaha… yah, emang salahku yang terlalu lemah jika di depanmu. Kau juga nggak jauh beda kan?" pertanyaan Sasuke kali ini membuat wajah Naruto merona merah, bahkan detak jantungnya tak beraturan.

"benar, eh?" goda Sasuke, Naruto semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"teme! Kau menyebalkan!" serunya jengkel, meski begitu, ia masih tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"hn, dobe."

Mereka tetap berpelukan seperti itu untuk beberapa saat, sampai terdengan pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, menampakkan Minato dan Kushina yang memandang mereka dengan ekspresi kaget, senang, dan lega.

"ekhem!" Minato berdehem, itu membuat kedua sejoli yang tengah berpelukan, segera melepas pelukan mereka secara mendadak.

" -san…" gumam Naruto lirih, kepalanya kembali tertunduk, tapi kali ini karena malu.

"dasar perusak suasana." Gerutu sang istri yang di tanggapi senyuman innocent dari Minato. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke bergeser.

"bagaimana keadaanmu, Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina lembut, ia usap pipi putra satu-satunya dengan sayang.

"baik kaa-san. Maaf ya, Naru buat kalian cemas."

"nggak kok sayang. Kamu lapar?" tanya Minato menimpali.

"iya, aku mau ramen."

Pletak!

Dan permohonan Naruto yang terakhir itu sukses mendapat jitakan sayang dari Kushina. Tega banget sih, padahal kan Naruto habis sakit, ingatannya yang baru saja kembali bisa-bisa hilang lagi gara-gara ulah sang bunda lagi.

"aduh! Sakit kaa-san!"

"kaa-san, bagaimana nanti kalau Naruto-ku hilang ingatan lagi." Tegur Sasuke, member penekanan pada kata –ku.

"hehehe, maaf maaf. Tapi Naru-chan, kamu kan baru sembuh."

"emang aku sakit parah apa? Nggak kan? Pokoknya Naru mau ramen, titik." Dasar keras kepala, anaknya siapa sih!

"iya iya, aku pesankan ke koki dulu ya." Sasuke yang menyahuti permintaan Naruto, dan mendapat anggukan antusias dari Naruto.

"hahh… dasar Suke-chan, selalu memanjakan Naru-chan." Minato hanya menatap istrinya dengan sweat drop yang nggak ketinggalan, pasalnya Kushinalah yang paling sering memanjakan Naruto. Kenapa dia sekarang yang menyalahkan Sasuke?

"kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu. Dah tou-san." Pamit Naruto ke kedua orang tuanya, tapi sama sekali nggak pamitan sama sang tunangan.

"hei dobe, kenapa aku kau lewatkan, hn?" tanya Sasuke yang menarik kerah seragam belakang Naruto.

"lepas teme! Nanti aku bisa telat, baka!" seru Naruto.

"nggak akan."

"kenapa?"

"mana morning kiss ku?" tagih Sasuke, dasar anak ayam, banyak banget sih maunya, Naruto hanya cemberut mendengar permintaan Sasuke.

"ogah! Siapa kau!?" serunya kesal. Sasuke menyeringai mendapati pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"he? Bukankah aku ini… _your fiancée_?" kata Sasuke dengan suara rendah dan dalam, tepat di depan telinga Naruto, membuat si brunette merinding mendengarnya.

"uhh… lepaskan teme!" seru Naruto, mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Kushina dan Minato yang mendapatkan tontonan gratis itu tersenyum geli dengan kelakuan sepasang kekasih ini.

"kisu dulu."

"ogah!"

"baiklah.." Sasuke melepaskan Naruto, tapi sedetik kemudian, ia membalik tubuh Naruto dan menciumnya tepat di bibir mungil itu. Ia lingkarkan kedua engannya di pinggang ramping Naruto, menariknya semakin dalam ke ciuman mereka.

Susah payah Naruto menolak ciuman Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tetap bersikeras memperdalam ciumannya, dan itu membuat Naruto pasrah dan menyerah. Ia nggak melawan lagi.

"manisnya. Hati-hati dijalan, dobe-chan." Goda Sasuke, membuat wajah Naruto benar-benar merah, menyamai warna buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"baka teme!" Naruto segera berlari pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Sasuke dan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah cengo dengan wajah yang merona.

"ahh… jadi iri deh… Kushi-koi…"

"nggak!" potong Kushina cepat, dia tau apa yang di inginkan sang suami, tapi mana mungkin Kushina mau berciuman di depan Sasuke kan? Malu kalii…

"he? Kenapa? Ayolah koi…" yak, mulailah proses Minato dalam merayu sang istri tercinta, ckckck. Bikin Sasuke gerah aja, dari pada jadi alasan dari penolakan Kushina, mending Sasuke pergi aja.

. . .

"ohayou minna…" sapa Naruto, tentu saja dengan semangat seperti biasanya, tapi ada yang berbeda dari aura yang terpancar.

"Naru…? Apa terjadi sesuatu…?" tanya Gaara, ah dia cepet banget ya pulih dari patah hatinya.

"ah? Nggak kok. Hmm, ne Gaara… maaf ya atas kelakuan teme kemarin. Dia emang over protective…" Gaara yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto, mengernyit heran, pasalnya kemarin Naruto masih bertingkah seolah ia tak kenal dengan Sasuke, tapi kenapa sekarang seperti ini?

"apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"umm… ingatanku pulih. Kau tau Gaara, ternyata Sasu teme itu tunanganku. Kau pasti nggak percaya kan… kalau aku sendiri yang meminta pertunangan tersebut." Aku Naruto, setelah mereka duduk di sudut kelas.

"begitukah?" dari nada suara Gaara, jelas banget kalau dia merasa bodoh dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Gaara… jangan terlalu lama terpuruk… aku nggak suka melihat wajahmu yang terlihat seperti sekarang ini." Kata Naruto, tentu saja dirinya merasa bersalah, tapi dia nggak mungkin kan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Gaara.

"aku tau kok. Oh iya, Kyuubi masih ada di rumah. Shukaku sepertinya nggak mau di tinggal pergi sama Kyuubi."

"hmm… kalau begitu, biarkan saja mereka berdua. Aku juga nggak pernah memaksa Kyuu untuk menetap di rumah. Biarkan dia dapat kebahagiaannya. Kau juga, Gaara." Gaara mengangguk, meskipun hatinya masih pedih.

Jam pelajaran di mulai. Dan Gaara masih tetap menjaga rahasia Naruto, jadi di sekolah Naruto ini ada dua orang yang mengetahui tentang jati diri Naruto. Kalian pasti ingat kan? Dokter hewan yang pernah merawat Kyuubi? Yup dia adalah ibu dari Inuzuka Kiba, teman sekelas Naruto, tapi karena sang ibu menyuruh Kiba untuk jaga rahasia, jadi dia tetap bungkam.

Semenjak Kushina memarahi Naruto yang pacaran dengan Gaara, semenjak itu pula sikap Kushina terhadap Gaara berubah. Bahkan kini Kushina terlihat dekat dengan anggota keluarga Sabaku, baik Gaara, Temari maupun Kankuro. Bukan hanya itu saja, Minato juga menerima tawaran Naruto untuk mengadopsi Sabaku bersaudara.

"hehehe…. Akhirnya aku punya saudara…" gumam Naruto, terlihat jelas kalau dia sangat senang.

"kau seperti orang kesepian aja, dobe." Sahut Sasuke, saat ini Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, dan Kankuro sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"aku emang kesepian… dasar teme!"

"heh, kau kan punya aku dobe-chan." Mulai lagi deh, pasangan gaje tapi yang paling menggemparkan di jagad ini –lebay ah-, ehem… maksudnya, Sasuke mulai menggoda Naruto lagi.

"itu beda teme!"

"apanya yang beda, dobe-chan?"

"pokoknya beda. Sangat beda! Kau lebih sering menggodaku dan menjahiliku, teme." Geruto Naruto, dia yang awalnya duduk di sebelah Sasuke, kini pindah duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"cih… salahkan wajahmu yang seolah meminta untuk di goda, dobe."

"Gaara… tolong aku~" aduh aduh…. Naruto kok jadi drama queen gini ya? Tapi sepertinya nggak ada yang bermasalah dengan itu. Bahkan Sasuke yang terkenal pecemburu itupun, tak begitu cemas saat Naruto bersikap manja ke Gaara atau Kankuro.

"sudahlah Naru, Sasuke kan 'suami' sekarang. Wajar kan kalau dia menggoda 'istri'nya?" sahut Kankuro ikut menimpali. Yah, Sasuke dan Naruto memang sudah menikah tepat setelah hari kelulusan Naruto. Pesta pernikahan yang cukup sederhana, karena itu yang Naruto inginkan.

"huu… Kankuro kenapa malah belain Sasuke sih?! Gaara~~" rengek Naruto.

"Sasuke… jangan goda Naruto lagi." Tegur Gaara.

"hn. Diam kau panda." Jawab Sasuke, tentu saja dengan nada dingin.

"humph..! menyesal aku menikah sama seorang teme sepertimu."

"he? Benarkah? Terus siapa yang selalu mencariku tiap kali terbangun saat tengah malam, hm?" yah, Naruto memang terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Jadi setiap kali dia terbangun tengah malam, pasti Sasuke lah yang selalu di carinya.

"a..aku sih.." jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang semerah tomat, buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"dasar dobe… kemari." Perintah Sasuke. Tanpan menunggu lama, Naruto sudah berjalan mendekat dan duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Ah, ia memang 'istri' yang penurut.

"dasar… ayo Gaara, kita pergi. Jangan ganggu pasangan aneh ini." Ajak Kankuro, mereka memang terlalu sering melihat keanehan yang di timbulkan oleh pasangan ini.

.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
